deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Grimes vs Bill Overbeck
Rick Grimes (The Walking Dead) Vs Bill Overbeck (Left 4 Dead) 'Is a What If? Death Battle featuring two survivors who used to be men of the law. ''Description TWD Vs L4D! Two men of the law and leaders of a group of survivors in the zombie apocalypse. Will Rick plan his way to victory? Or will Bill strategise Rick's downfall? Interlude Wiz: It's no secret that when the Zombie Apocalypse arrives, one needs a good leader. '''Boomstick: And I'd certainly follow these two badass bearded men into battle! Wiz: Rick Grimes, the local zombie-slaying sheriff from The Walking Dead. Boomstick: And Bill Overbeck, the cigarette-smoking, zombie-killing veteran from Left 4 Dead. Wiz: Just to keep things clear, we are using the comic-book version of Rick, and to be fair, we are letting Rick have both arms since SPOILER ALERT! He gets his right hand cut-off in the comics. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win.................... a DEATH BATTLE! Rick travels into Death Battle Wiz: Before the apocalypse, Rick was just an ordinary man-of-the-law, arresting criminals with his partner and friend Shane. Boomstick: Man, Rick looks like my uncle! Are we related!? Wiz: Boomstick! Don't go off-topic! Boomstick: Oh, right! Well all that changed when Rick was shot during a mission, and fell into a coma. If that doesn't ruin your day, I don't know what will! Wiz: When Rick woke up, he saw that the world had changed, the dead were now roaming the streets and no survivors were near his sight. But with the help of a man named Morgan, he managed to get some weapons and head to Atlanta in search of his family. Boomstick: Rick would've most certainly died out there if he hadn't been saved by a young man named Glenn, who led him to the camp where he was staying, and to Rick's surprise he reunited with his wife and son. Oh and by the way, his best friend Shane was there too, and he totally banged his wife! Wiz: Aaaaanyway! Rick had a few confrontations with Shane, until his son Carl (Boomstick: COARL!) '''shot Shane dead. From that point onward, Rick was the leader and did his best to take himself and the survivors to safety. '''Boomstick: But that hardly ever works out! I mean, almost every time he thinks he's found a sanctuary, they get chased out of there by either zombies, or other douche bag survivors! Wiz: However, he has eventually managed, as of now, to lead a whole community of survivors into a civilized lifestyle in a town. But for how long? Boomstick: Okay, now that you've been mildly caught up with the plot, let's get to the fun stuff! Wiz: Rick, doesn't have any specific fighting style, he mostly relies on instinct when fighting with his bare hands, which isn't always effective. But he sure isn't afraid to use his teeth,or any makeshift weapon available, to defend himself. He is mostly a resourceful fighter, using anything at his disposal to fight. Boomstick: However, if this guy points a gun at you, you'd better start praying that he misses, 'cause Rick has amazing accuracy! He mostly resorts to using a revolver, a normal handgun,or occasionally a shotgun! But when he runs out of ammo, he resorts to using weapons such as a machete or a hatchet, and believe me, you don't want this guy swinging those things at you! Wiz: Rick is a remarkable strategist and leader. He has shown that when a problem strikes, he usually has the solution. Granted that his methods don't always result with everyone surviving, but if given enough time, he can cook a plan to save himself and his companions. Rick: CARL! Bill locks and loads for a Death Battle Wiz: Before the zombie apocalypse broke out, Bill Overbeck was an aging Vietnam veteran, who had served in the 1st Special Forces Group. Boomstick: Bill looks like my grandpa! Wiz: After suffering a knee injury, he left the war and took up a habit for smoking. Years later as he was undergoing a surgery for his leg, Bill had his first encounter with the undead. Boomstick: Bill fought his way out of the hospital, with nothing but a few surgical utensils, and while resisting the effects of the anesthesia. LIKE A BOSS! Wiz: After he escaped, Bill loaded up and got ready to face the hordes of zombies. During the conflict Bill, formed a group of survivors composed of Francis, a biker, Zoey, a film student, and Louis, a Junior Systems Analyst. With them he formed a strong bond, and led them out of many dangerous situations. Boomstick: Being a war Vet. Bill has great leadership, and although being old as hell, he is still very much capable of holding his own. He also still retained some of his war tactics from Vietnam. He mostly uses Sub-Machine guns, assault rifles, and a magnum pistol, and a combat knife as a melee weapon . He also has access to Molotov cocktails, and a pipe bomb which attracts zombies with its noise. I bet he met Si Robertson when he was Vietnam! Wiz: Bill is a determined survivor, and is even willing to put his life on the line for the sake of his friends. And has shown that he can push through almost any issue. Except for Tanks! Bill: "Even being in a war doesn't prepare you for this. They come at you and come at you and they never goddamn stop!" Death Battle Rick is seen walking through a small abandoned town along with other group members looking for supplies. Meanwhile Bill and his group of survivors are also scouting the area for supplies. Francis: I told there weren't any supplies in this town Bill, you old fart! Bill: Francis, another word out of your mouth, and I'll shove my gun up your ass and fire! Andrea: Rick, do you really think there is anything useful we can find here? Rick: I'm sure Andrea. Just then, a giant horde of zombies appears and they start attacking all of the survivors! Rick and Bill's groups start firing their weapons! In the ensuing conflict, Rick and Bill get separated from their groups onto an area of the town with no zombies nearby. There they both spot pack of medical kits, but just as both of them hurry to get it, they run into each other. They point their guns at one another. Bill: Step away son! I need these supplies for my group! Rick: Not gonna happen gramps! FIGHT! ' (cue * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPs_zt4wiP4&list=RDw_oauhRLJ7M&index=14 *) Rick fires his shotgun at Bill who dodges for cover! Bill then fires his submachine gun at Rick and hides behind a nearby wall. Bill jumps out of his cover and runs towards Rick while shooting his gun! Rick, still hiding, fires his shotgun but misses. Bill arrives near Rick and hits him in the stomach with his gun. Rick falls in pain to the ground. ''Bill: Stay down son. Bill starts walking away, but Rick gets up and tackles him from behind! Rick starts punching Bill repeatedly, but Bill stabs Rick in the shoulder with his knife! Rick backs off to take it off. ''Rick: That's how it's gonna be old man?'' Rick grabs his shotgun and starts firing at Bill who runs to safety! Rick keeps firing until his shotgun runs out of ammo! Bill takes the opportunity to fire back at Rick with his gun! Rick runs inside a building. Bill: And now you hide from me!? '''Rick: Who says I'm hiding!? Rick peeks out of one of the building's windows with a loaded rifle and shoots Bill's gun, rendering it useless. Bill pulls out his assault rifle and fires back at Rick who ducks down! Bill: You've got balls of steel! I'll give you that! Just then roars from the distance heard! It's another wave of zombies quickly approaching! Rick fires at Bill who dodges out of the way only to retaliate with a return shot! Bill throws a Molotov cocktail at the building to smoke Rick out! Rick runs from the building and gets shot in the arm by Bill! Rick resists the pain and fires back at Bill, but, due to his hurt arm, he misses him! Bill takes cover as Rick keeps firing until his riffle runs out of bullets. Bill: Just give it up son! ''Rick: NEVER! '' Bill gets ready to shoot Rick, but Rick grabs a nearby rock and throws it at Bill, hitting him in the head! Bill falls down, and Rick starts pulling out his revolver. Bill gets back up to fire, but Rick shoots a fuel tank and causes a fire behind Bill to start! Bill manages to escape, but looses his riffle in the process, so he takes out his pistol! They start firing at each other while running and ducking! Rick manages to shoot Bill in the hand, causing him to loose his pistol! Just as Rick is about to fire again, he realizes that his revolver is out of bullets, so he pulls out a machete and runs at Bill to attack him! Bill also pulls out a machete and stops Rick's attack just in time to push him away! Before they can do anything else, they see that the wave of zombies is now running to their location! They both climb to the top of one of the buildings to continue their fight! Rick overpowers Bill, and is about to strike him down with his machete! But Bill stabs Rick in the stomach, he then lights up a pipe bomb and stuffs it in Ricks mouth! Bill then proceeds to push Rick off the building, letting him get eaten by the zombies below. The pipe bomb in Rick's mouth then detonates, killing him and all the zombies! Bill grabs the Medical kit pack, and walks away. KO! Bill is seen escaping with the survivors, while Rick's group get eaten by the zombies. Results Boomstick: That'll teach you not to mess with an old man! Wiz: While Rick is younger and more resourceful than Bill, he still couldn't compete with Bill's war tactics. Boomstick: Bill also has a superior arsenal of weapons! Wiz: Rick may be a slightly better leader, but most of his victories come from long times of planning and prep-time, while Bill strategises on the go. And this is where the two differentiate, The Walking Dead focuses more on storytelling, and the struggle of a man trying to adapt in a world of zombies, while as Left 4 Dead is a game focusing, on a man and his group of survivors overcoming a world of zombies, in this case actions speak louder than words. Boomstick: Bill just Left Rick 4 Dead! Wiz: The winner is Bill Overbeck! Category:Keranigma Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016